


少年倾国44

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	少年倾国44

我翻了个身，看到萧浓情正枕在我身边沉沉地睡着，呼吸轻而平缓，深邃而白皙的五官近在咫尺，整个人却远得还似当年那幅画中的幻影。

已是初冬的天气，寝卧内燃着温暖的炉子，他穿得不多，松松散散的亵衣随意地贴着线条优美的身躯，胸膛上隐约沁着香汗，腹下的幽密也在不算明朗的光线中若隐若现。

我蹙眉看着眼前这撩人的景致，心底的烦躁渐渐转变为无法纾解的情欲，抬手抚摸着他滑腻的腰间，又在胸前挺立的乳点上拨了拨。

好半晌才回过神，想要强迫那有些抬头的地方镇定下来；转念又觉得着实没必要委屈自己，便干脆地解开裤头，把已有了几分火热的分身掏出来，对准萧浓情那精致无暇的脸庞，在他光洁的脸颊上轻蹭了几下，只觉得触感柔软而销魂，丝毫不输他两股间那热润的幽穴。

感受到唇边的热源，梦里的萧浓情果然下意识启唇，将戳到脸上的物事含了进去。

我吸了口气，径直跨坐在他的枕间，将自己埋在那两瓣乖巧的红唇中浅浅地抽插起来。这般呼吸不畅与我在口中的横冲直撞不多时便令他醒了过来，一双惺忪的碧眸朝我望过来，很是讶异地挑了挑眉，却并没有停下唇舌间的动作。

热滑的舌头卷弄着我的肉壑和泉口，很快让我忍不住呻吟出声，抵在那柔嫩紧致的喉间便发泄了出来。萧浓情被我呛得咳嗽，双臂不由自主地圈住我的脖颈，我便抱着他直起身来，将他翻过去抵在榻上，手指性急地没入雪白的双丘间，草草地开拓两下后，便将自己已是再度精神抖擞的凶器抵在了潮热的穴口。

“嗯……”

不知是不是我的错觉，当我破开那红艳的褶皱，打算就这么长驱直入时，萧浓情身躯一僵，竟不动声色地瑟缩了一下。

我迟疑了一会儿，还是暂且将分身撤出来，双手扒开那饱满丰润的白臀，凑近去看了看那有些红肿的菊穴；又伸出手来细细地在边缘摸索一圈，果然摸到了些许似是愈合过后的细小伤口。

我看萧浓情，他仍是一言不发地跪趴在床榻间，腹下的肿胀渗出点点精华，许久见我没有动静，又撒娇似的压低身体，把臀间的软嫩送到我挺立的分身上蹭了蹭。

我叹了口气，弯腰从床下的抽屉里拿出两人平日里欢好时的香膏，沾了些许送入他的体内，摩挲着他升温的肠壁；待到穴口已能容纳下三根手指，才换上自己的物事，双手扶着他的腰缓慢地推了进去。

进到最深处的一点时，两人皆是发出一声满足的叹息。

这还是这么多日来，我头一回如此清醒地与他欢好。

“呃嗯……晟鸣……慢，稍微慢一点……唔嗯！”

萧浓情显然以为这便是我放下心结，打算与他和解的意思，白皙秀美的脖颈高高扬起，在我逐渐失控的抽送中发出令人脸红心跳的高亢呻吟；虽然知晓那梁上和院中的大内暗卫都能听得分明，我却也顾不得那么多了。

见我竟没有出言教训他要小声些，萧浓情似乎更激动了。他很快不再满足于被我骑在身上抽插，而是含住我的那活儿翻了个身，双腿大张着露出那最为私密美艳的地方，朝我高高挺立着叫嚣自己的渴望。

我将他的腿折到胸前，早已成熟的性器在湿润的肉穴中凶狠地进出着，每当撤出的时候他都会发出空虚不满的嘟囔，却又很快再一次呻吟着被我填满。

“好爽……就是那里！不要停，啊啊啊……晟鸣……我爱你……”

耳边响起这句告白似的呢喃时，我低头看着他那沉浸在肉欲中不可自拔的绯红双颊，心中掠过一丝难以言状的古怪。

罢了，既然是他想要，那就尽我所能再满足他这一次。

反正也是最后一回了。


End file.
